The love and immortality thing
by MalecShippingSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Magnus is desperate, he wants to spend the rest of his life with Alec, no he needs to. He can't let Alec die. So he hopes the White Book will help him. -Still really bad at summaries.-


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instrument or the characters in it. They all belong to CC. I own nothing only the storyline.

**Hey guys. This is my second story and my first one from my favorite pairing of TMI MALEC. **

**SO I'd love some reviews and I hope you like it.**

The love and immortality thing.

Early in the morning, well early for the warlock, Magnus Bane was sitting in the lounge, flipping through the White Book. He had skimmed it many already but he would always be distracted by a certain blue-eyes Shadowhunter, who came back, bruised and hurt from a hunt or simply ravished the warlock of his feet and dragged him into their bedroom. But today Alec was out with his sister and Magnus was all alone, so he took up his reading in the White Book.

Ah yes Alec. After their Big Kiss in the Accords Hall almost 36 months had past. Almost 3 years! 3 years ago it would have seemed unlikely that Magnus Bane was in a serious and loving relationship with anybody. But now with Alec at his side nothing seemed impossible.  
They survived so much together and were still madly and sickening in love. He had held Alec as he cried over his brother: Alec had told him over and over again how much he loved his purple putfits, when somebody claimed that they were "so ten years ago".  
Magnus was suprised when Alec agreed to their vacation a second after Magnus had asked, and even more suprised when the couple was on a date and Alec wouldn't let go of Magnus hand, and he almost fell of his chair as Alecs father stood in front of Magnus and invited him for dinner and Maryse hugged him and they all had the best of times together.  
Magnus was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Even after a few fights, which were rare, Magnus was happy. In their fights they could still say "I love you" and usually ended up in their bedroom after a small fight of dominance with their mostly the good times ruled. On their trip nothing and nobody distrubed them (**A/N: Sorry I take no notice to the next two -or soon three- books)**. The best was Paris where they decided to spend 2 weeks. All their dates were full of love and compassion. And one and a half years ago, after only a few arguments, Magnus asked Alec to move in with him. After two weeks they had both settled in and even though unlikely Magnus had found it even more comfortable with changed decoration. Three months ago Alec had decided that Magnus was allowed to change and "upgrade" Alecs wardrobe and the Shadowhunter really liked it. His closet now conisted mainly still of black clothing but also shades of green, blue and red and even some graphic Tshirts and some leather pants. Magnus had to chuckle at that memory, at how his lovers eyes had bulged when Magnus threw away his sweaters.  
Yes life was indeed perfect for one Magnus Bane. Except for that mortal-immortal-issue. But he would love Alec forever. He knew that after 800 years of partying, sleeping with many many downworlders, mortals and even some Shadowhunters, and not caring were over. Still he partied but the only person he wanted to hear moan under or above him was Alec. He loved Alec so much it hurt sometimes. He waited all night when Alec was out for a hunt, he slept in one of Alecs' shirt when he wasn't there. Whenever Alec called, Magnus left anything or anyone behind just to get to his beloved Shadowhunter. Izzy would always say he's "whipped" but the warlock didn't mind. He loved his boyfriend, probably even more than Clary loved Jace. So therefor Magnus wanted to spend the rest of his life with one Alexander Lightwood. But that was a real problem because Magnus wasn't mortal. He did know that he didn't want to live anymore when Alec died sooner or later, he sure hoped for later. Magnus didn't know what he hoped to find in the White Book, maybe mortality or a death draught for the day Alec died. No he would stop thinking about Alec's death. But thinking about Alec, he wondered when Alec would come home and what he should cook, so he decided to call him. Oh God, he really was whipped, every thought was his boyfriend. On the third ring said boyfriend picked up. " Hello Magnus", he still loved to hear his name come from his lovers mouth. "Hey sweetie I just wanted to know what you would like to eat tonight?" He heard shuffling and some voices, one of these were Alecs, one Isabelles, and two more he didn't recognize. "Uh sorry, honey. What did you say?" He sighed "I wanted to know what you would like to eat?" "Oh don't worry. I'll bring something from Fridays, love." "Alright-", more shuffling and voices then Alec "Hey Magnus listen, I gotta go. Izzy's dragging me to buy some clothes. I'll see you later k. I love you!" Magnus wasn't even listening correctly as he flipped another page of the book."Alright, love you t-", he didn't even finish the sentence before he broke the line. He found it. An immortality draught. It took a month to brew and one needed the blood of an immortal creature, hair of a fae, Oh great the Fair Folk, the blood of THE mortal creature, another mortal creatures blood, some herbs and potions and something from the mortal creature who wishes to be immortal, like some minor possesion for the draught. Sounds easy enough -haha. But Magnus would have to try. He needed to spend the rest of his life with Alec.  
Two hours later Alec came home with a bag of Fridays, humming to himself and seeming awfully chipper. "Magnus, honey? Where are you?" "Kitchen." A second later Alec was in the kitchen, kissing Magnus. "How was your day honey?", he asked his warlock boyfriend, who was a bit flushed. "Good, bit boring and lonely without you. Yours, babe?" "Aww now I'm here and you have me tomorrow for the whole day. My day was good. Really good." "That's great sweetie!" They started to eat in comfortable silence.  
"Alec, today I was reading-", a mock shock expression and gasp coming from Alec,"- IN THE WHITE BOOK and I found an, uhm a potion, well uhm more of a.. A What the heck. Alec love, I found an Immortality draught." Awkward silence. Alec looked at him with suprise and those beautiful baby blues were wide open. Maybe this wasn't the right way to tell him and- "You found one?" What?! "Come again?" Alec chuckled and winked" Later-" a giggle from Magnus, "-And you found a way to make me immortal?" "Well yes .. wait would you? Would you be willing to be immortal?" "Of course, Magnus. I'd do anything to be with you for as long as you want me. I know that perhabs this won't last but I really love you and -", he was cut of by Magnus staddling him and his lips on the Shadowhunters. "Of course Alec. I love you soo much and I want to be with you forever!" "Thank you." They kissed and after a few minutes Alec asked "So do I have to be a vampire or a warlock, I'd prefer being a warlock." "Neither my love, we just need the blood of a willing immortal , which would be me of course, a willing drop of blood from a mortal and yours, given willingly of course. And the hair of a something minor from you. You can continue being a Shadowhunter and the Clave will never find out. And even if they can't say anything against it, many Shadowhunters over the centuries have taken this potion and even some were part of the Clave. But it'll take a month to brew, and I need to find the hair and if I start today it'll be done in a month," "That's okay. Then we can take a trip and start my imortal life there. Maybe Paris." "What an amazing idea. I love it." "I love you!" Magnus kissed him again hoping to bring over all his emotions for his blue eyed Shadowhunter. He pulled away, to check for the ingrediants for the potion smiling and dreaming to himself. Little did he know that Alec was also smiling to himselft, hand in his sweater pocket, holding a robin blue box.

**So this is it! I might write a sequel to this if my studies allow it. And of course If you guys give me some reviews. I'd really like some to improve my writing and my english. **  
**I hope you like it **


End file.
